Silver through Golden Eyes
by Lord Pyro
Summary: A Trainer's journey through Johto through the eyes of a cynnical Treecko. Takes place in the GSC Timeline, with quite a few added things. Rockets, Evil Pokemon, chaos, and much more! GameBased.
1. Captured

Silver through Golden Eyes

**Silver through Golden Eyes ******

Prologue - **Chapter I ****  
****Captured**

The moon hung low above the vast expanse of Ilex forest, casting a pale, silvery glow over the mass of branches, leaves, and occasional Hoothoot that didn't know how to shut the hell up. Damn, trust the owls to break my poetic musing, eh? Plucking an acorn from the branch above me, I hurled it, a little blindly, into the adjacent tree. The satisfying squawk of one of those Mew-damned owls followed. At least that brought a grin to my face. Nailing one of those big-eyed freaks just about made my night. Unfortunately, it also pissed off said Hoothoot. My eyes widened, however, as I noticed a pair of wings. Big wings…

That wasn't a Hoothoot…

So I did the logical thing any self-respecting Treecko would do when they had a pissed off Noctowl shooting at them: I hauled tail, dropping off my branch of choice and landed skillfully on a lower one. The owl shot past, so close over my head that I could hear the feathers rustling. It wasn't stupid, however, and whirled around, making another pass at me. I leapt out of the way again, this time flipping into the air. I landed on a higher branch and went on the offensive. Taking aim, I proceeded to fire a lightning-fast barrage of seeds at the opposing avian.

This, of course, was followed by a squawk and a burst of feathers. Bull's-eye.

However, my attack just seemed to make the bugger even angrier. Foregoing the charging style it had adopted, the bird wheeled around in mid-air, pinion feathers glowing brightly, the telltale sign of an Air Slash being readied. I could swear that feathered jerk was grinning, too.

"Bloody hell…" I started to leap out of the way, but it was too late. The bird spun, slashing through the sky with a wing, and a glimmering blade of energy rocketed right at me.

I can't quite recall what happened afterwards, as all I know was that I got smacked by that Air Slash. Hard. And then I fell.

+

When I finally regained consciousness, I assumed it was morning. I say 'assumed' because I hadn't really regained my vision yet and there was this annoying Taillow chirping in the background. Damn birds… I finally managed to open my eyes after a fair amount of groaning and shifting; my vision was still blurry, but it was most definitely morning. The sun was shining through the trees and a bit of dew was still on the bushes. I was also on the ground, which was understandable, but the point remained that that bloody owl had beaten me down. Luckily, I knew a Persian who would be happy to cause a bit of chaos for the stupid bird. But that was for later.

I stood shakily. I was pretty bruised from the fight and fall from the night before, but I could still move. I was just about to start up my tree again when a voice cut through the forest, followed by footsteps.

"Is that a Treecko? Geez, didn't know they lived here…"

Humans…bloody hell…

The human was male, or at least I think it was, with long dark hair that reached his shoulders. The only piece of clothing that stood out was the crimson-red coat he wore that nearly reached his ankles. Aside from having a cocky grin, the human was looking at me with a glint in his eye, a glint I knew all too well. The fact that he had enlarged a Pokeball from his belt didn't help either. "Aetos! Go!" He threw the ball, and the denizen materialized, the bright light forming into a Pidgeot. A bird, and a big one at that. Joyous. "Wing Attack!"

The aforementioned bird shot at me, immediately swinging one of those colossal wings at my face. Naturally, I ducked. There was no way I was getting beaten by a bird twice in a row.

Ducking under the avian's swing, I leapt into an attack of my own, clasping my paws together in a hammer-like blow, my own little version of a 'Pound' attack. The damned thing was fast however, and I hit the ground before I could hit it. It whirled around and came at me again, this time with talons outstretched. Ducking, I let the bird pass over me before kicking upward fiercely, catching it in the stomach. I got a satisfying screech as the bird recoiled in pain. It came back strong though, the trainer commanding it, calling out for a Quick Attack. I was hit before I could register what happened, and flew back quite a few feet. I was hurting from the beating, but nowhere near down yet. Me, get captured by a human? Not bloody likely.

The bird attacked again, rocketing forward in a powerful tackle. It was nothing special, just a headlong charge, straight at me.

Bad idea.

A grin spread across my face and I leapt up, fist charging with electricity. Thunderpunch wasn't a move that any normal Treecko knew, but I wasn't normal by any means. The bird seemed to notice my attack, and tried to pull up, but it was too late. My paw connected with the avian's beaked face, and it went down. The human looked incredulous, and recalled the bird.

"Hmm, he's strong for a little guy," the human said before enlarging a second ball. "Fen! Go!"

A Totodile appeared next. It definitely looked stronger than the Pidgeotto before it, and it had a cocky grin to match. This guy was confident. Good.

He started the battle with a lunge, huge jaws open wide. I leapt over him and landed, spinning and slamming my tail into his backside. 'Fen' stumbled forward, but retaliated quickly, spinning and catching me in the face with those damned claws of his. Heh, he wanted to use claws, huh? I flicked my own claws out, charged at my foe, and hit him with a swift slash to the gut. But he came back with a strong uppercut, sending me back several yards. I had left a pretty nice scratch on him, but I was hurt as well. I was still bruised from the night before, and that croc's claws had left quite the mark. He had used his claws in that uppercut, and now he was coming in again, baring those bloody fangs of his.

I managed to leap backwards, pulling my arm out of his bite radius, and started to ready a barrage of seeds. Seemingly sensing this, the croc leapt back as well, firing off a strong jet of water. I hadn't expected the little croc to try and hit me with range, and the attack caught me off guard. Needless to say I was slammed into a nearby tree by the torrential jet of liquid. Seconds later, my back was roughly acquainted with the trunk of the tree I usually slept in, and I groaned in pain. "You're…a tough little bugger…"

"Nice job Fen!" The human called, another Pokeball now in his hand. "Time to get us a Treecko. Go!" The ball flew at me at a pretty high speed, but I managed to dodge, just barely. I may have been down, but I sure as hell wasn't out. There was no way this human was going to capture me. No bloody way.

Standing shakily, I glared at my foe. "Alright, you…" My paw crackled with thunder again. "I've had about enough!" I lunged at him again, electrically charged paw held back, when that bloody croc pulled a cheap move. It fired out a powerful, pulsating water blast, one that sent me right back into the tree I had already been acquainted with, and I wasn't exactly happy to meet it again so soon.

My head cracked against the trunk this time and I slumped down. The beating from the previous night coupled by the injuries I had recently sustained were starting to take their toll, and I found myself unable to stand again.

"Finally!" The human enlarged a second Pokeball, that same grin on his face. "You're mine!" The sphere rocketed towards me, and there was little I could do to dodge. I remember an impact, a bright flash, and then darkness taking over.

This was just not my day…


	2. Meet the Troops

**Silver through Golden Eyes**

**Prologue - ****Chapter II**

**Meet the Troops**

"Bloody hell, bloody hell, bloody hell!" I couldn't believe it. Captured, I had been captured by some girly-man human and an overconfident steel trap with legs! I was even surprised I could move inside my little prison. Apparently the ball had some sort of device that converted my body into some sort of energy, or something. Granted I had no clue HOW it worked, but I didn't really care about that, thinking about the mechanics of my prison cell would only make me more annoyed. Though I doubted I could get more annoyed. Who the hell did this human think he was, anyway? Gah…

I needed a way out, but I highly doubted Pokeballs came complete with doggy-doors. All I could really do was wait until that idiot released me…

That chance came sooner than I had expected, though. It wasn't long before a strange feeling came over me, and I was expelled from my spherical prison in a burst of white light.

It was sunset, apparently, when I was released again, and we were in a completely different part of the forest. Joy, not only had I been captured, now I couldn't even make a break for my tree. After glancing around for a while I crossed my arms in annoyance, plopping down on the ground. The trainer who had enslaved me was trying to start a fire in the background. I really did consider slamming that annoying human's face in the dirt and making a break for it, but a blue paw came to rest on my shoulder before I could.

"Nice fight back there, new guy." The voice was slightly deep, but still young-sounding, and had a friendly tone. I glanced back at the speaker; blue skin, elongated snout, cocky look in his eyes… Yup, just as I thought…

I stood, shaking off Fen's paw and turned to face the croc completely. "Nice fight? Are you just trying to rub in the fact that you won? Or is that actually a genuine compliment?"

"It would be the latter." He held out one of those blue paws, "Call me Fen, we're going to be teammates now, so… may as well start on the right foot."

I raised an eyebrow, "Right…" Ignoring the outstretched paw, I glanced at the blue croc, "Nice to meet you I guess."

He crossed his arms. "You're not wanting to be here are you?"

"What was your first clue, Blue?" I glanced back at the girly-boy, rolling my eyes as he tried yet again to start the damn fire. "Of course I don't wanna be here. I'd rather not be some human's slave."

"Slave? Now that's a pretty harsh term." Fen said, "We're not slaves. Adrian treats us well, and he's not cruel at all."

"What about your freedom, eh?" I asked, turning back to the croc, "What about the freedom to do whatever the hell you want, when you want?" I really didn't care what he thought, I had won my freedom the hard way once before, and I was perfectly happy being a free Treecko. Then this Girly-Boy had come along and complicated things by completely destroying my freedom. What did this croc know anyway?

"I was born into the human world." He replied, "I don't quite know what you mean by freedom, but just give Adrian a chance, you'll come to like it."

"Tch, whatever you say, Blue…"

"Fen." He said, "My name is Fen, come to think of it, you never introduced yourself, what IS your name?"

Damn, I knew the bloody croc would want to know that eventually. Truth is, I hated my name, or, the one that my previous owner had given me. "Your owner gave you your name, right?"

"Uh…yeah, why?"

"Call me what he decides to name me, alright?"

"…Fine, whatever you say…" He paused, and then grinned. "Green."

Another raised eyebrow, "Green?"

"Well, if I'm Blue, then you're Green, it's only fair."

"Ah bloody hell…" I muttered, rolling my eyes. "Touché, Blue, touché…"

He looked like he was about to say something else, but a fire roared to life behind us, I turned around, hoping to maybe see Girly-Boy with his hair on fire, screaming bloody murder as he ran around like a Combusken with his head lopped off. Unfortunately, the blaze was just in the fire-pit, too bad, too…

"Alright you guys, come on over! Food's ready!"

Food. Bloody hell. As much as I despised that Girly-Boy captor of mine, I was starving. Now I'm not some weak little Pidgey who gives in to anything at the promise of a free meal, but with the events of the day before, I was surprised I wasn't already falling over from hunger. So, against my better judgment, I followed Fen over to the fire.

Now, lemme tell you something, being a grass-type, I've never really liked flames. For some reason, however, seeing this girly-boy and his fire didn't scare me as much as it should have. "There you two are." He said, glancing down at Fen and I. "Dinner, is served." Girly-Boy placed a pair of bowls in front of us. 'Dinner' as he put it, consisted of some strange brown pellets. Fen dug in right away, but I wasn't as convinced…

"Is this stuff actually food?" I mumbled, picking up one of the pellets and examining it.

"It is, kid." Another voice came from behind me, this one sounding a bit raspy, like the speaker was rather old. I turned, curious, and almost fell into my 'dinner' in shock.

Bloody hell, it was that Mew-be-damned Pidgeot…

He, surprisingly, seemed to notice my anxiety, and shook his head. "Don't worry, kid. I'm not going to hurt you." He said, "I'm not to happy about that fight, but I guess I am getting on in years. It was an expected loss."

Of course, the bird had to be the old man of the group… I could tell right away he was trying to be nice, but, frankly, I didn't want to return the gesture. I hated birds, and for good reason. "Whatever you say, Pops." I said, rolling my eyes, "Don't be too hard on yourself. It's not your fault you're getting old and decrepit."

"Hah, hah." The bird shook his head. "You've got quite an attitude. I may be old, but I still have some fight in me. It's good to have you aboard."

"Yeah, yeah..." I turned back to the bowl in front of me and snatched up one of the pellets, examining it. Whatever it was, it didn't look that appetizing, but Fen was eating it and hadn't keeled over, so I decided it was safe. It wasn't my first choice for a meal, but I was damn hungry, and, as humans say, 'beggars can't be choosers.' Without further contemplation, I snatched up one of the pellets and popped it into my mouth. To my surprise, it was…well…good… It tasted like a mix of Sitrus and Chesto Berries, with a bit of Pecha thrown in for good measure. It wasn't nearly enough to make me think that being captured was a good thing, but it was a start…

I had just started to really dig in to my food, when Girly-Boy came over and knelt down beside me. "Alright, well, I've figured out a name for you, Treecko." He had this smile on his face that I thought made him look like an idiot. "I'm going to call you Drase, alright?"

I very well couldn't protest. Humans, after all, were about as thick as they come… But I had to admit, the idiot had some taste. Drase… It kinda rolled off the tongue. At the very least, it was a distraction from my old name, that alone made it worthwhile.

--

Night fell over the forest soon afterwards, Girly-Boy was nice enough to leave us out of our Pokeballs while he slept. Pops immediately took a position near the human, guarding him…or something. It didn't matter to me, as long as he kept his distance. That left Fen and I as the only two in the little party actually awake. Despite our little pseudo-argument before, I had to admit…the croc didn't seem like too bad a guy. Come to think of it… Girly-Boy wasn't too bad either. He was nothing like my first trainer, that's for sure. I still wasn't sure if I'd actually like this yet, but I figured I'd stick around for a while and see what the hell would happen.

"Hey, Green!" I glanced down from my current perch in a large tree to see Fen below me, looking up. "You got a minute?"

I grumbled for a second before hopping down, stretching as I landed. "Whaddaya want, Blue?"

He sat down at the base of the tree, eyes turning up to the stars. "Just wanted to let you know what we're up against. This isn't some garden-variety wanderlust." He sounded rather serious as he spoke. "We're on a Gym Quest. Adrian is trying to become the champion."

"I figured that." I said, crossing my arms. "I saw his badge case earlier."

"You're more observant than you look, Green." Fen said, nodding. "You're up for the challenge, right?"

That phrase right there caught me. It was as if something snapped in my mind. A challenge; something to test my skill and power… There was no way I could resist now. "I'm always up for a challenge." I said finally. "Bring it on."

--

**Adrian's Party as of Prolouge II**

Fen: Male Totodile - Level 17

Drase: Male Treecko - Level 16

Aetos: Male Pidgeot - Level 37


End file.
